


Dove sei, adesso?

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporalmente, 02. "Do you still play the same moves now?" (Hedonism – Skunk Anansie)</a></p><p>[...] un gioiello insolito, per la bellezza un po’ fastosa della fanciulla, ma che non aveva resistito dall’acquistare; si trattava di un semplice filo di maglia d’oro, sottilissimo come un filo d’erba dorato, una chiusura minuscola e, come pendente, una piccola perla bianca, pallida, quasi iridescente.<br/>Un gioiello da ragazzina [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dove sei, adesso?

La segretaria uscì dalla stanza e lasciò da solo il giovane presidente della Daito Art Production.  
L’uomo rimase seduto alla sua scrivania, facendo scorrere lo sguardo annoiato sui registri e i documenti che gli erano stati consegnati; l’occhio gli scivolò sull’agenda aperta in un angolo del tavolo, ben visibile:  _Ore 21:00 appuntamento con la signorina Shiori al ristorante…_  
Shiori, la sua dolce e bellissima fidanzata; una ragazza cortese e educata, che di certo, quella sera, avrebbe indossato la collana che gli aveva fatto recapitare il giorno prima: un gioiello insolito per la bellezza un po’ fastosa della fanciulla, ma che non aveva resistito dall’acquistare; si trattava di un semplice filo di maglia d’oro, sottilissimo come un filo d’erba dorato, una chiusura minuscola e, come pendente, una piccola perla bianca, pallida, quasi iridescente.  
Un gioiello da ragazzina: non gli era servito il commento garbato del gioielliere,  _È per sua figlia? Lei dev’essere un padre davvero premuroso!_ , per rendersi conto di cosa aveva guidato la sua scelta. Conosceva la data di nascita di Maya Kitajima: nel breve periodo in cui era stata la stella della Daito aveva avuto modo di ricevere, su di lei, tutte le informazioni che desiderava; sapeva che mancavano due giorni al suo compleanno e, pur senza volerlo davvero, si era trovato a scegliere un regalo per lei. Era stato l’impulso del momento: era stata una lunga giornata stancante e quel pensiero lo aveva distratto e consolato, per questo era entrato in quella gioielleria; aveva lasciato che il proprietario disponesse di fronte a lui gioielli di ogni tipo, collane, anelli, bracciali, ma nulla colpiva la sua attenzione, anche perché non sapeva neppure lui cosa cercare. In effetti, l’idea stessa di acquistare un gioiello per quella ragazzina tanto semplice da essere persino un po’ selvatica gli risultava comica, ma ormai il tavolo di cristallo del negozio era pieno di una tale distesa di preziosi che non aveva potuto andarsene come nulla fosse. La collana dalla maglia sottilissima lo aveva colpito subito dopo: forse era stato il timido fulgore della perla, forse la semplicità della catenina, fatto sta che aveva chiesto di fare una confezione regalo e, dopo pochi minuti, era di nuovo in strada, il suo bizzarro acquisto in mano.  
Come avrebbe potuto consegnarglielo? Poteva usare di nuovo la maschera del Donatore di rose, ma il ricordo di Maya, svenuta, tra le braccia di Sakurakoji, i due ciondoli gemelli al loro collo, come anelli sulle dita di due giovani fidanzati, gli mozzava il respiro.  
Non era un illuso: poteva non avere l’animo spietato di suo padre, ma rimaneva un eccellente uomo d’affari e sapeva che esistevano transazioni che possono essere interrotte e altre che non debbono essere toccate; il fidanzamento con Shiori apparteneva alla seconda categoria. Romperlo per il capriccio di sottrarre quella ragazzina ad uno dei suoi attori avrebbe portato a pettegolezzi senza fine e ad ingenti danni finanziari e d’immagine alla Daito; e, in fondo in fondo, non se la sentiva di nuocere alla sua fidanzata, così buona ed innocente, che lo guardava con la timida adorazione di una bambina; dall’altra parte, sapeva che, da quando il loro rapporto era stato ufficializzato, ogni speranza di amare Maya s’era perduta.  
Avevano scelto tutti e due, lei il teatro e lui il lavoro.  
Tutto qui.  
Ma se da un lato sapeva che la sua scelta era stata obbligata dalla convenienza, dal senso del dovere e sì, anche dal proprio orgoglio personale, quella di Maya era stata dettata solo ed esclusivamente dall’amore; come potevano tanto talento e tanta passione risiedere in un corpo così piccino e sottile se l’era domandato dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista. La piccola e anonima  _“ragazzina”_ , così timida e sfrontata allo stesso tempo, così amabile proprio per il suo essere disperatamente semplice, totalmente se stessa, senza maschere o costruzioni, come invece capitava a tutti coloro che Masumi frequentava ogni giorno. Le maschere che indossava la sua Dea scarlatta, pensò, erano frutto del genio, di un amore così totalizzante per la recitazione da trascinare quella ragazzina scialba su un palcoscenico e trasformarla, lì, in qualsiasi cosa: poteva essere una spaurita mendicante o una regina potente, una sensuale ammaliatrice, una dea celeste; ogni spicchio della sua anima poteva diventare un volto, un nome, un essere talmente realistico da divenire più vero della realtà, anche se la sua esistenza durava solo fino allo spegnersi dei riflettori. La vita di quella ragazza, che era fuggita di casa poco più che bambina per inseguire un sogno, era umile, senza grandi luci, ma aveva il dono di poter vivere mille volte, mille amori, mille dolori, mille  _vite_ , tutte con la stessa abbagliante passione; Masumi Hayami, così ricco e potente, aveva a disposizione una sola esistenza, invece, e la stava immolando in nome del lavoro.  
Si chiese come avrebbe trascorso il suo compleanno Maya, quel giorno: non la vedeva da mesi, perché le prove per le due versioni de  _La Dea scarlatta_ erano in corso e non sarebbe stato corretto, da parte sua, interessarsi ad una produzione piuttosto che ad un’altra. Si domandò quale maschera avrebbe scovato, quella volta, quella fanciulla bizzarra, quale sfaccettatura della sua anima di candida bambina avrebbe dato il volto ad una dea passionale e divina, meravigliosamente umana e spaventosamente sovrumana. Era cambiata, la sua “ragazzina”, durante quei mesi? Dove l’avevano portata le lacrime, la delusione? Dov’era, adesso, mentre gli uffici della città iniziavano a spegnere le loro luci, dove i locali si preparavano ad accogliere i clienti, dove Shiori, meravigliosa in uno dei suoi abiti, attendeva che lui andasse a prenderla? Era ancora lei, Maya, la bambina che aveva interpretato Beth con una tale potenza da rapirgli il cuore, sconvolgendolo davanti ad una passione tanto grande da portarla ad annullarsi? O c’era già, nelle sue movenze, nel suo parlare, nell’incedere, il primo segno della comparsa della Dea scarlatta? Quel giorno, quando la Dea si sarebbe rivelata alla compagnia del signor Kuruma, non ci sarebbe stato lui ad assistere al miracolo di una ragazzina che diventa maestà divina: ci sarebbe stato Sakurakoji, il suo Hisshin.  
Ma Masumi sapeva che quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto rivestire quel ruolo solo su un palcoscenico, oppure forse anche per tutta la sua vita, ma mai sarebbe stato suo davvero: il ruolo drammatico dello scultore sacro, che uccide il suo amore, la sua felicità e la parte più preziosa di sé per dovere nei confronti del suo Paese e del suo Signore, era già stato assegnato dal destino.  
Ed era tutto per lui.


End file.
